1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to an element for insertion into diskette drive.
2. Background Information
From the earlier German patent registration P 39 03 454 A1 a component (Smartdiskette) is known which can be inserted into an EDP installation. This component is designed as a diskette and equipped with a special interface. The interface is designed in such a manner that a data transfer can be performed between a processor located in the diskette and the EDP installation via the already existing read/write device. The particular advantages affiliated with this feature are based on the fact that data can be transferred between the processor of the diskette and the EDP installation without any additional interfaces being required. One characteristic of the interface section, the converter, is known from the German Patent registration P 40 36 336.83-53.